Answer the Smashers
by Jigglyman
Summary: Instead of ask the smashers, you must answer them!
1. Default Chapter

--Answer the Smashers—  
  
Jigglyman: Fine, I admit it. This is just a really sad idea to start a new trend. But if you don't try it out, well… (points a machine gun at your head) Now, let's start.  
  
Audience: BOO! We hate this show!  
  
Jigglyman: -_-; I've only spoken three sentences.  
  
Audience: …We knew that.  
  
Jigglyman: The rules are… instead of ask the smashers, the reviewers will have to answer the questions I ask. The person (or object) who comes with the most absurd, abnormal, strange, irregular, odd, bizarre, weird, ridiculous… etc. answer wins…  
  
Pichu: …a ride with Tinky Winky!  
  
(everyone stares at Pichu)  
  
Guy in Audience: What's a Tink-ee Wink-ee?  
  
Pichu: A Tele—  
  
Jigglyman: All right, EHOUGH! (everyone stares at him) Anyway…  
  
Pichu: The first question is… would you really, really like a ride with Tinky—  
  
Jigglyman: Who's your favorite character in Super Smash Bros. Melee? MWA HA HA HA HA HA! In fact, this is so serious, you cannot make it un-serious!  
  
Pichu: The answers will be of course, me.  
  
Jigglyman: You wish. (ahem) Answer away!  
  
Robot Voice: You may only answer one question per person.  
  
(Pichu pouts)  
  
Robot Voice: …or animal.  
  
(a box pouts)  
  
Robot Voice: (sweatdrops) …or object. 


	2. First Answers

--Answer the Smashers—  
  
1 Answers, Part I  
  
Jigglyman: And we're back! At Jeopardy—oops, wrong show.  
  
(Pichu gets teary eyed)  
  
Jigglyman: What's wrong?  
  
Pichu: Only one person spoke about me! My dreams are ruined… my hopes, vanished… I should leave this place in sorrow…  
  
Jigglyman: You're going to leave! YAY!  
  
Pichu: Naw, I'm just kidding. ^_^  
  
Jigglyman: Darn. (realizes something) Wait a minute… how did you know about the reviews? You little…  
  
Pichu: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (runs from a furious Jigglyman)  
  
Robot Voice: Ten minutes later…  
  
(Pichu's fur is scuffled. He looks like he was thrown around a lot in the process. By the look on Jigglyman's face, Jigglyman was obviously satisfied. They were both sweating.)  
  
Jigglyman: Our first answer is from Advocate of the Sinistrals. Oh, and did I mention we notice all grammatical errors? Sinistrals isn't a word! Fools, you may never escape from my grasp!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!  
  
Pichu: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!  
  
Jigglyman: MWA HA—wait. Pichu, you sound really bad when you laugh evilly.  
  
Pichu: (shocks him) By the way, I LIKE SINISTRALS!!!  
  
Jigglyman: ugh… whatever. Okay… so his answer is…  
  
"Ummm... my favorite characters in SSBM are Marth, Roy, Bowser, Ganondorf, Zelda. I like Mewtwo only because he's evil, and I like evil characters.  
  
However, if I had to choose one favorite SSBM character, it would be Marth. Ganondorf could be my favorite character for Zelda games, and Bowser could be my favorite character for Mario games.c"  
  
Jigglyman: (gasps) He had the "c end" at the end!  
  
Pichu: Not the "c end"! …what's the "c end"?  
  
Jigglyman: Never mind. This was long, therefore fun (mutters) and giving me a higher paycheck. But it was kind of serious. Our next answer is from Evil Dr. Nick. Why is everyone so mean here?  
  
Pichu: (starts squirming in delight) Ooh… ooh…  
  
Jigglyman: Okay… here it is.  
  
"Interesting idea. I'll jump in. My favorite chars are Captain Falcon, Ganon "The Cannon" as I call him, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu—"  
  
Pichu: YEEEEHAH!  
  
Jigglyman: Ah, so that was it.  
  
"Jiggly (you can tell I'm a big PokéFan), Bowser and Roy is cool too."  
  
Jigglyman: (hopefully) Jiggly? As in, Jigglyman? Aw, poopy. It's Jigglypuff.  
  
Ganondorf: (comes in) I shall not tolerate the act of the calling of Gannon the Cannon! I am Ganondorf! And if you call me by any name besides Ganondorf, like Cannondork, then I shall not answer! For my name is Ganondorf!  
  
Jigglyman: What did he just say?  
  
Pichu: I think he said, "I shall not tolerate the act of the calling of Gannon the Cannon! I am Ganondorf! And if you call me by any name besides Ganondorf, like Cannondork, then I shall not answer! For my name is Ganondorf!"  
  
Jigglyman: Thanks for clearing it up.  
  
Pichu: (quickly) Evil Dr. Nick wins!  
  
Jigglyman: We haven't read the other answers yet.  
  
Pichu: Aw well.  
  
Jigglyman: Our next thingamabob comes from Alexpuppy.  
  
"Pichu is my fave"  
  
Jigglyman: What the…? (glares at Pichu, who is grinning and holding and eraser and pencil behind his back)  
  
Robot Voice: 10 minutes… oh, what the heck! Sometime later.  
  
Jigglyman: Now that that's settled (smiles innocently), let's re-read this.  
  
"Marth is my fave"  
  
Jigglyman: Really? (starts dying) Too… serious…  
  
Pichu: Jigglyman is dead! Jigglyman is dead!  
  
Jigglyman: (pops up) Just kidding! Because, you know, if I died, the story would be discontinued.  
  
Pichu: (mutters) Exactly.  
  
Jigglyman: Our next answer comes from Anonomuos24 aka Barisaxkid.  
  
"hmm... I really like Roy... but my friends like the Ice Climbers..."  
  
Ganondorf: You're friends do not interest us! For we are not looking for—  
  
Jigglyman: What are you still doing on the set?  
  
Ganondorf: I… uhh… (runs)  
  
Jigglyman: Wow. (ahem) Anyway, ACK! Not completely nonsensical! All right. Our next answer is from Evui.  
  
"Uhhh....You only asked one question, but I would have to say Mewtwo and Roy....They're sexay!!! I know you're thinking "how can a Pokemon be sexy!?" He just is, okay!!??"  
  
Jigglyman: Don't worry, Pichu completely agrees with you.  
  
Pichu: Yeah, I—HEY!  
  
Jigglyman: (snickers) That wasn't serious! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…  
  
Robot Voice: 10 minutes later.  
  
Jigglyman: …EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHEE! (ahem) Our next—  
  
Pichu: Final?  
  
Jigglyman: NEXT answer is from Evil Anime Chick. For heaven sakes, this is a swarm of evil and sinister people.  
  
"I like the Sandbag"  
  
Jigglyman: Hey, that's my favorite—wait a second, he isn't even a Melee playable character!  
  
Pichu: How do you know it's a he?  
  
Jigglyman: You are suggesting?  
  
Pichu: (smirks) Nothing, nothing…  
  
Jigglyman: Our last (Pichu: Finally) answer is from LilFilipinoGurl.  
  
Pichu: I'm already scared.  
  
Jigglyman: Me too. Her answer is…  
  
"My favorite characters are Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda, and Samus!! I WANNA WIIIIIIN!!! GIMME PIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!! FWEEEEHEHEHEHE!!! But I don't want a ride with Tinky Winky!! GIMME PIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!"  
  
Jigglyman: Wowzers! (falls over) Okay, she wins by default.  
  
Pichu: What default?  
  
Jigglyman: I fell over.  
  
Pichu: Ohh…  
  
Jigglyman: But she doesn't want a ride with Tinky Winky! Oh… BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!  
  
Pichu: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!  
  
(throws LilFilipinoGurl into a car with the other 3 Teletubbies)  
  
Jigglyman: Everyone else, prepare for rides with Tinky Winky! See? In this game everyone wins!  
  
Pichu: I wouldn't exactly call that winning…  
  
Jigglyman: Our next question is… oh… what's your favorite… stage in Melee? Feel free to review again in this question and remember: Don't be SERIOUS! 


End file.
